Good At Heart
by random-uncanon
Summary: Katnappe aka Ashley mistakenly kidnaps good Jack in place of the other. Will she realize her true feelings for the original Jack? Jackley COMPLETE


Before you read on there's something you have to know to understand this story. All that Hannibal Bean shit never happened. Don't worry, it will make more sense as you read on. If not...er, I'm sorry? Long live Jackley! Or Jacknappé, whatever you wanna call it. And I am prone to cry if attacked by rabid Kimiko/Jack fans.

Jack was playing Goo Zombies 2 against a fierce opponent- himself. Split into two separate beings with the aid of a Shen Gong Wu and the twistedness of the Ying Yang World, his evil side and his good side sat next to each other somewhere in the Xiaolin Temple.

"Oh, come on! Damn it!" cried the black-clad Jack, who was losing. "Please, Jack, watch your language. There are children here!" retorted the preppy Jack.

Also hanging around were Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and Dojo. Chase Young would have to be dealt with soon enough and they wanted to enjoy every second of free time they could get.

"CRAP! No fair!" Jack number one threw down the handheld game and crossed his arms, pouting. "I'm sorry, buddy. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you win next time!" his good half suggested, attempting to comfort him. The other Jack just growled. "If you really want to make it up to me, get me a soda. It's cold and I don't wanna go outside."

"They sure don' get along too great." mumbled Clay to his companions, leaning against a table far from the Jacks.

_"Tell_ me about it!" agreed Kimiko with a sigh. "They're like brothers who have family issues."

"Why don't we put them back together then? What are we waiting for?" asked Rai impatiently, biting on a hot dog that was smothered in relish.

Omi's eyes got big and watery. "But den we'd lose all of good Jack, and we'd have de same old mean Spicer from before!" he whined adorably.

"So?" said Rai through his food.

"Eww, swallow please!" Kimiko glared at him.

"Omi's right, you know." said Dojo, opening his eyes from what should have been a nap. "With him as two people there's a sort of balance, and they keep each other busy. If we put 'im back then there's _no telling_ what he'd do... stay with us, run off to help Chase and Wuya, go into hiding..."

"I wouldn' mind that third'un so much." mumbled Clay with a smirk.

The preppy Jack grinned as he passed the group, and stepped out the door into the cold, lonely night. From where they were, one had to go outside to reach most of the places in the Temple. He would have to go all the way to the kitchen to get a soda. Little did he know, he wouldn't make it that far.

About half of the way he sensed the presence of another. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "I won't bite!" There was a hiss and a figure dropped from above, landing but a few feet in front of him. She was about his height, blond with piercing blue eyes, and was wearing a very strange black catsuit- _literally._

"Oh, Ashley, it's _you!"_ he started towards her with his arms spread out for a hug, but stopped and dropped his smile when she pointed at him, jabbing her claw-like fingernail into his chest.

"You and I have to talk, Robogeek." She glared at him with quiet intensity. For once, he couldn't bring himself to smile and say something pleasant. "You're gonna help me get a little revenge. After you became even more pathetic that usual and Chase beat us, he's been treating me like dog shit!" Katnappé snarled. Jack felt the sympathy rise up inside him and his lip trembled.

"Aw! My poor Ashley! I'll-" She cut him off once more.

"Cut the crap! You're coming with me now, no _if's and's or but's!"_ She pounced on him and had him tied up before he could even say, "Don't worry, sweetiepie honeycakes, I'm here for you!"

"Golden Tiger Claws!" she shrieked, and pulled him through the portal with her.

"Did you hear something?" Jack asked the others with mild curiousity.

"I think good Jack's in trouble." worried the Japanese girl. "I'm gonna go check on him."

"That nitwit can't even get a soda without messing it up." complained the evil boy genius.

A second portal opened up inside Katnappé's lair and she fell out, accompanied by her "prisoner." The tear in reality sealed up and Katnappé dragged Jack to a big, transparent box in the corner of the dimly lit room. She pushed a button and a door manifested in it. Jack stood and walked peacefully into the cell. He flashed her a smile as the door slid closed once again. "I'm going to go change out of my costume. When I come back, we'll discuss what we're going to do to Chase." She shot him a cold look and turned sharply on her heel, then stepped into the elevator and was gone.

Jack reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocketknife. "Always be prepared for things like this!" With much effort and a bit of twisting, he managed to cut himself free with the dull blade, just as the elevator doors reopened. The rope cascaded to the floor, and he rubbed his pink, sore wrists.

Ashley was a normal girl again, and was outfitted in a pair of blue cotton pajamas with little kitty faces speckled all over them. "Looking stunningly cute as always!" He gave her a thumbs up. She blinked at him without any sort of an expression on her face.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been acting really weird. And what's with that get-up? you look like my ex-boyfriend, for crying out loud." There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I always dress like this." he said matter-of-factly.

_"Right._ Whatever. Listen, you need to help me come up with a wicked plan to get back at that stupid asshole. Then you need to help me carry out that plan. So let's get started-"

"Woah, Ashley dearest, as much as I'd love to help you, wicked just isn't my style. I'm more of a... puppies and smiles kind of person. And your hair looks absolutely ravishing, by the way." he added with a light blush.

The girl smiled and absentmindedly played with a lock of her hair. "You really think so? I- _hey!_ What do you mean, 'not my style?' You been hanging around those Xiaolin losers too much?" She crossed her arms in annoyance. Jack put his hand up in defense.

"It wasn't them, _ma cherie,_ that made me loathe the bad and love the good, it was the Yi-"

"Would you _please_ stop acting so _weird!"_

"I'm sorry!" he wailed, throwing himself at the wall between them with a face that screamed "I need a hug." Ashley sighed and smacked her forehead in dismay.

Meanwhile, back at the Temple, everyone was frantically searching for good Jack, save the original himself. He was standing idly in the hall watching the others run by. As Clay passed him, he snapped, "You know, you could help _us_ look for_ you!"_

Jack just rolled his eyes. "What's everyone so worked up about? He probably just saw a hurt squirrel and went to help it. '_Oh, _you _poor_ dear! No worries, I'll help you!'" he gushed in his best goody-good voice. "Huh. Loser."

...Back at the lair...

"...are you telling me," began Ashley, speaking in a low, careful tone, "that you're _not_ Robogeek?" The boy shook his head solemnly.

"No, I really am Jack Spicer. Well, a part of him, anyway. You see, I'm his good side. There's this place called the Ying Yang world, it's like a parallel dimension. You get there using the Ying Yang Yo-Yo. The problem is, it splits into two Shen Gong Wu. When it's whole there's no issue, but if you leave the Ying Yang World with just one half, you'll leave behind your dominant _chi."_

_"Chi?"_

"Yes, _chi._ It's your soul, basically. Anyway, the other Jack went into the Ying Yang World with the Xiaolin Warriors and left with them. They had the complete Ying Yang Yo-Yo. Jack was holding the Reversing Mirror, though, so he left behind his evil _chi, _instead of coming out all the way. It's all rather complicated, but I'm pretty sure that's it."

"But that still doesn't explain how there's two Jacks!" she blurted impatiently. The boy tapped his jaw for a second and racked his mind for the rest of the explanation.

"I... Jack went into the Ying Yang World later, but with only one piece of the Yo-Yo. That time...er, he lent the Reversing Mirror to Master Fung. When he was still in the other world, he used the Ring of Nine Dragons to make me. Then there were two good of me... I mean _us._ But he left and came out evil. I stayed behind to keep this thing called the Chi Creature occupied. He was a feisty one." he paused to chuckle, but an eye roll from Ashley persuaded him to finish up. "Earlier today all the guys came with the Ying Yang Yo-Yo and brought me back to our world. Hence evil Jack, and me, good Jack."

Ashley squinted as his story registered. "Wow. Just... wow. That kinda stuff, like, blows my mind. But I _think_ I get it. So, you're Robogeek, but one hundred percent good. Geez, I never knew he _had_ a good side." She bit her lip and played around with the thought a little. Jack offered her a dreamy smile.

"He doesn't like to show me much. He thinks I hurt his pride. But... I'm always there. All the time. Even if he can't hear me." The blond tilted her head and returned the sensitive gesture.

"You sure are poetic. I think I like you more than the _real_ Spicer. All right, I guess I can trust you now." Her index finger brushed the button and the door opened once again. Before she could protest, Jack scooped her up in a great hug, a euphoric grin on his face. Ashley's visage reddened and he squeezed her tight before setting her upright again.

"You have _no_ idea-" he exclaimed ecstatically, "-how long I've wanted to do that." Ashley dropped her head in embarrassment and her hair hid her face.

_What's going on? Is something wrong with me? Why is _he_ making me feel like this?_ "Like, sorry I was so rude to you. I just thought... ah..."

"I know." he put a hand on her shoulder and patted it gently. She looked at him again. She knew her brain wasn't working right, but couldn't really help it.

"So what should we do now?" asked Ashley softly.

He withdrew his hand and laced his fingers behind his back. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Ashley knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to keep him to herself. Fuck everyone else. "I want to..." But her mouth wasn't about to let that happen. It wanted to maintain her tough image. "...go back to the Temple and get the other Jack. I need to make that stupid lizard pay, and he's the only one who can help me do it." A visible depression swept over the two.

"Oh... okay then..." he mumbled in a crackling voice. "The others are probably looking for me anyway..." The boy defiantly kicked the floor a little. Ashley backed into the elevator.

"I'll go change back then. Don't go anywhere." It was not a command but a plea. Their eyes met and they gazed at each other until the steel doors closed with a dull thud. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You've got the boy of your dreams right up there and you decide to exchange him for a _moron?_ What's wrong with you? -Wait, did I just say that _Jack Spicer_ was my dream boy? Oh, God... I'm not even sure I care about killing Chase at this point. I must be coming down with dementia or something. But if Chase is the last thing on my mind, then why did I just- oh! Such a moron!_

She re-emerged moments later, in her black costume. Jack was standing there, dejectedly, but perked up when he saw her. She used the Golden Tiger Claws and made another portal. Katnappé was about to go through it when she hesitated and cast her former prisoner a sidelong glance. "You know, you're welcome to hang out with us if you want."

"Oh, I'd love to, you know, but the whole evil thing kinda repels me..." _What! Why did I just say no? Am I just gonna let my evil side pollute Ashley's already tainted mind without my clever guidance? Not that I don't trust him, but he might... hurt her..._

Katnappé frowned and disappeared into the portal. Jack wordlessly followed her with an equally heavy heart.

At the Xiaolin Temple all was quiet. Two silhouettes silently appeared from out of thin air, or so it would seem. "It's quiet." whispered the girl. She shivered a little from the cold, despite the insulating suit she was wearing. Jack scratched his head.

"I wonder if they're even here." The two peeked into several windows but didn't find who they were looking for. Each time nothing turned up they both felt their moods escalating greatly.

"The only people I noticed were the crazy old monks. They were either meditating or napping, I couldn't tell." She bit back her enthusiasm and tried to look somewhat disappointed. Then Jack squealed joyfully and spun around a few times in a sort of celebration. Either he was too happy to notice her farce, or he simply saw through it.

"Yippee! Now I get to spend more time with _you!"_ He didn't care that she knew he wanted to stay with her. Katnappé gasped as she heard one of the monks coming to the door. If they found her there...

"Golden Tiger Claws!" she murmured. The artifact made a swipe and opened a gateway for them. Katnappé grabbed his hand and tugged him away. There was a dopey grin on his face.

On the other side was not Katnappé's lair revisited, as was expected by the boy, but was in fact her private rec room. There was a big screen TV, plush white sofa, fridge, stereo system, and more. "You can stay here for tonight. We'll go get him tomorrow." she purred.

"We can have a slumber party!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands hyperly.

The two came to realize just how compatable they were as the night wore on. Around one a.m. they were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, in their pajamas, hysterical with laughter from telling stories about themselves. "-and then-" Jack managed between bursts of giggles, "he said, 'why don't you make _me_ some pudding!'" The duo erupted in laughter and Ashley was hugging her sides in a losing battle to calm down.

The boy wiped his eyes and grinned uncontrollably. "I don't know why we never hung out before," Ashley said, finally having a grip on herself, "you're too fun!" She ruffled his firey hair playfully.

Suddenly serious, he looked away and pink misted on his cheeks. "Er, I do..." His companion frowned and cocked her head. "It's all evil Jack's fault!" he said innocently. "Sugarcrumb, he was... really confused." Ashley pouted her lips and leaned toward him. Good Jack went on. "I don't know if I should tell you. It's kind of his secret."

"But... but his secrets are your secrets, right? You know you can tell me... _anything._" She put on her most alluring face. "I told you about that time I choked on that goldfish in the seventh grade." Way, way up went her charm level. It was working, too. Jack took a deep breath and let it out slow.

"You're right. Okay, um, he- _we,_ sort of... haveacrushonyou!" He winced and clamped his eyes closed, running all the words together like bad dubbing. Ashley just stared intently at him, a slight smile on her lips. "The thing is, he doesn't know it yet. He just knew that you made him uncomfortable, for some reason, so he threw all of those mean and nasty insults at you. It's also the same reason he made sure you stayed close by him."

The blond leaned against the couch and smiled off into space. Jack Spicer- the other one- was too dense to know that he had feelings for her. It was almost kind of cute. In a disturbing sort of way.

She snapped out of it when she felt the deathly nervous boy rythmically poking her forearm. She batted her eyelashed flirtatiously at him. He still had a veil of blush lingering on his face, which was forlorn with fear of her rejection. "Hey, do you wanna go out for lunch tomorrow? I know this great place for a picnic."

Relief began to spread through him like a fire in winter. "You mean... like a ...date?" Ashley chuckled affectionately.

"We'll see." She bent forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. It was over before Jack realized what had happened. When he got around to looking at his angel, she was curled up in a ball on a heap of blankets right beside him. She looked so peaceful that Jack found that he, too, was very tired and lay down next to her, his head on the blankets. He gingerly touched the spot she had kissed before dozing off with a light heart.

They didn't wake up until noon the next day. Now Jack was at the picnic spot. Ashley had left him to get their lunch. The area was on a mountain, thickly forrested, and overlooking the rolling hills below. Jack was standing in the tiny clearing, admiring the view of the vast land all around.

"Suprise, suprise!" said a chipper and well-rested Ashley as she popped out from behind a tree. She was carrying a plastic bag in both hands like a proper girl from the past. The bag was unmarked and bulging with objects.

"Dandycandy!" he gushed, throwing his arms around her for a quick embrace. Ashley handed him the bag and sat down on the navy blue quilt she had brought, her legs to her side and her elbow propping her up. "Wher_ever_ did you get all this nice stuff?"

"Oh, you know," she said evasively, looking off to the side, "around." He bought it and joined her before dumping out the contents between them. Things that fell out were a bottle of mustard, a pack of nails, a new dog collar, a pint of chocolate ice cream, and a wax Buddha, among a wide array of other random items.

"What!" cried the girl in a pissy tone. "This is all _junk!_ That's no fair!" she hissed. The boy crossed his arms.

"Ashley, I'm beginning to think there's more to your tale than you're letting on." he began in a gentle yet accusing tone.

"Haha, no," the cat-lover giggled guiltily, "I _did_ find it around... somewhere..." _I didn't steal it from those old people at the grocery store! Honest!_ "Well... I guess we can have chocolate ice cream for lunch." She grinned, devastated.

"There you are!" shouted a hostile voice. The picnickers snapped their heads around to see none-other-than the evil boy genius looming over them. Behind him were the four Xiaolin warriors. Ashley's Jack felt a knot form in his throat. "I've been looking all over for you. Do you know how much crap you've started!" It was eerily unusual to see Jack this mad. It must have been due to the lack of his missing half, but his rage was even then extreme.

Ashley backflipped from a crouch and stood a mere few inches from his face, feeling deep-rooted anger rise up inside of her, fighting to be released. "You listen here, you _freak,_ you'd better _never_ talk to him that way again, or I'll rip out your heart and feed it to my kittens!" His eyes grew wide and he stumbled back a step or two. Evil or not, he was still a coward.

"Who's dat scary girl?" asked Omi to his friends.

"I can't place my finger on it, but her face and voice are _really_ familiar..." said Kimiko, thinking hard.

"I wonder what she was doing with that geeky Jack clone." Raimundo thought out loud.

"What's going on?" questioned Dojo, slithering slightly out from under Clay's cowboy hat.

"We found Jack's double with this weird girl." replied the boy under the dragon.

"Please, let's all calm down," whined preppy Jack weakly, putting a hand on his twin's shoulder and his other on his date's. "This is all my fault. I was being irresponsible." He was holding back the urge to break out into hysterical sobs of shame. _"Quiet,_ sissy boy!" barked evil Jack, regaining his composure and slapping his hand away. "Ashley, you clump of used kitty litter! Why'd you snatch my double!"

The girl flexed her hand, wanting so badly to maim him, but he sported a cherished face. "I thought he was _you!"_ she shot back defensively. "I needed you to help me kick someone's ass!"

"Someone _needed_ Jack?" snickered Omi quietly.

"Who cares? I wouldn't help you if you got on your knees and begged me like the whore you are! And as a bonus, I'm gonna solve all our problems right now! Ring of Nine Dragons!" Ashley stared in utter horror as a blinding light engulfed the Jacks. Her own Jack waved miserably to her as the two of them merged. Initially, tears filled her eyes and she lost all hope. She sank to the ground and felt a sickness rising up.

All of time seemed to cease, until she was consumed by a blinding madness- hate. She erupted with a shriek that could make even Dashi turn over in his grave. Ashley grabbed Jack's collar, and hoisted him into the air. Tears were streaming down her face, which was ruled by disgust and hurt. The boy screamed, petrified. "Don't hurt me, honeycakes! EEK! Sorry!"

Her chest felt like it was going to explode from turmoil yet she slowly set him back down. The others were watching with open mouths, engrossed. "Wh... what did you say...?" she whispered, almost inaudible. Her grip on him loosened a tad.

"Please, l-listen to me. I _had_ to do it. It's... it's not right for two of me to be running around. We needed to be back together. And... he helped me see that I..." Jack swallowed hard and Ashley watched him, breathing raggedly. "I love you, Ashley. I always have..." He clenched his eyes shut as hard as he could, willing everything and himself away.

Then the girl laughed. It wasn't hollow or amused; it was a mixture of relief and joy. "You heard him!" she bubbled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Jack, I love you too..." Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned toward the stunned boy and pressed her lips to his. A lifetime went by before she pulled back and smiled lovingly at him. A happy grin filled with disbelief spread across his face.

The five spectators stared with shock and confusion, but couldn't bring themselves to speak and interrupt the touching scene.

"Let's go somewhere far away. Just you," she poked him in the shoulder, "and me. Have any place you're dying to see?" crooned Ashley, running her fingertips down the back of his neck. He brushed her tears away and sighed.

"I don't care; I'd go to Mars if you wanted, as long as it's with you." His voice was so tender despite the incedents a few minutes ago. Ashley's heart melted at his sweetness.

"Golden Tiger Claws." A portal manifested. Where did it lead? It was a mystery. Only the happy blond knew. Jack and Ashley dreamily stepped through the gateway, hand-in-hand. This was only the beginning, they knew, and although it was a rocky one, it was enought to get them started with powerful feelings. Fate seemed to be smiling at them. Perhaps She had more in store for the two than she let on...

"Will somebody _please_ tell me what the fuck is going on!" cried Rai, clutching his head in anguish.


End file.
